Suposiciones, ¿erróneas?
by Isi-san
Summary: —Kakashi... creo que algo no está bien. —Y entonces el peliplateado palideció igual o más que ella. K


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto tiene a su nombre la propiedad de NARUTO ANIME/MANGA y yo no me llamo Masashi Kishimoto. Saquen sus conclusiones ;D.**

* * *

**"Suposiciones, ¿erróneas?"**

_By Isi-san._

—Kakashi…

—¿Uhmm?

—Creo que algo no anda bien… —Dijo la mujer subiendo de nuevo a su cama y sentándose con las piernas abiertas sobre el regazo del peli plateado que estaba sentado con la espalda, en el respaldar de la cama. Ella estaba un poco pálida, un poco sudada, con cara enferma y recién salida del baño por cuarta vez en la noche, no podía parar de vomitar.

Él se quedo observándola fijamente, preocupado, y ella bajo la mirada en un acto impulsivo; luego de unos minutos él palideció igual o más que ella.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

...

Era temprano en la mañana, un hombre bajito, delgado y de cabello negro caminaba junto a una rubia alta y algo pasada de peso que iba comiendo unas golosinas, y la expresión del rostro de ambos denotaba total ansiedad.

Los dos entraron a ese edificio pequeño juntos, en una esquina prácticamente deshabitada de la ciudad, en la parte que los shinobi casi nunca frecuentaban. La zona de la villa en donde las personas que no gozaban de poseer el control de chakra en su ser, residían. Y la pareja se sentó en aquella habitación de paredes blancas a esperar.

El silencio de ella y las miradas de él incrementaban la tensión entre ambos, pues los dos sabían perfectamente que era lo que estaba pensando el otro. No había sonido alguno en la habitación más que el de la respiración de ellos y otros aldeanos que también hacían fila sentados.

Un hombre abrió la única puerta (además de la de salida y el baño) de aquella sala y se aclaró la garganta —Katsuya Kimirana, es su turno. —Llamó. Ambos se volvieron a ver y ninguno de los dos quiso levantarse primero—. Kimirana —Volvió a llamar. La mujer suspiró y se levantó, tomó la mano del hombre que la acompañaba y ambos a paso rápido siguieron al dueño de la voz.

Entraron a un cuarto pequeño que tenía unos cuantos cuadros y dos plantas decorativas, en una esquina había una puertita con el letrero de baño por fuera. También había una camilla recubierta con papel periódico y en el centro del lugar, un escritorio de madera sencilla. El hombre mayor que los había llamado tenía el cabello recubierto de canas blancas grisáceas y sus ojos eran de un color negro profundo que parecían atravesar más allá de su alma a las personas que lo observaban fijamente. Estaba vestido con una bata blanca y se colocó un estetoscopio alrededor del cuello. Miró a la pareja, a ella y a él con sus penetrantes ojos negros, y después de unos segundos en los que todos, serios, estuvieron callados, él habló. —Es completamente inútil.

Ella bajó la cabeza y luego una nube de humo la rodeó. Cuando se disipó se pudo notar a la hermosa mujer peli púrpura amante de los dangos con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras su acompañante intentaba pasar desapercibido y se acercaba cada vez más a la puerta. Antes de que pudiera moverse menos de un metro, la mujer lo pellizcó fuertemente en el brazo y otra nube de humo llenó el lugar, dejando ver al hijo del colmillo blanco de Konoha.

—Vaya, vaya… Hatake Kakashi, Mitarashi Anko. ¿Quién lo diría?

La mirada furibunda de la apenada mujer silenció la broma que no pudo ser pronunciada por el doctor que se acercó a la joven y la dirigió a la camilla. —Bien, comencemos.

La Kunoichi se arrecostó en donde él indicó y cerró los ojos fuertemente, estaba deseando con todas su ser que sus suposiciones fueran erróneas porque… de lo contrario tendría que descargarse luego con algunos gusanos por su mala fortuna.

Una mano fuerte tomó la suya y acarició su brazo. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos para verlo a él. Con esa sonrisa pacífica dándole todo el apoyo que podía darle en ese instante y tranquilizándola momentáneamente. Ella lo jaló tomándolo desprevenido y lo besó cuando estuvo a su altura con un roce leve de labios sobre la máscara, luego lo devolvió rápido a su lugar dándole paso al doctor para revisarla y terminar cuanto antes ese martirio.

El médico Sakuragi se abrió paso rápidamente entre las mallas de ella para revisar lo único que le interesaba, su vientre. Pero una mirada seria e insistente se posaba sobre él en la realización de su trabajo. La Mitarashi al notar el leve enfado e inesperada seriedad sobre el rostro de _su_ shinobi, no pudo evitar carcajearse como sólo ella sabía hacerlo. —Señorita, por favor no se mueva. —Le dijo el doctor—. Perdón —Respondió ella aún con una risa escondida.

Después de una serie de pruebas en los que la kunoichi tuvo que verse inmersa en unas posiciones algo incómodas el médico se alejó de ella y colocó su equipo médico sobre la mesa del escritorio.

—Felicidades…

El shinobi perdió fuerza en sus piernas y casi se cae.

—Sabremos el sexo dentro de unos meses…

La kunoichi quiso volver a vomitar.

—Pero de ahora en adelante, la joven deberá mantenerse al margen en sus misiones.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, y ambos se volvieron a ver con resignación.

—Y no podrán volver a hacer el… acto… durante los próximos ocho meses…

Un silencio profundo llenó la habitación por unos segundos, respaldado con miradas de confusión, enojo, frustración y alteración.

—Bien… tal vez lo último era una… pequeña broma.

…

—…

El doctor quedó con un ojo morado, mientras la kunoichi hacía sonar sus nudillos y el Hatake intentaba que ella se volviera a sentar…

—Perdón… —un pequeño momento de silencio— De igual manera muchas felicidades, pronto serán padres. —El doctor estrechó la mano de Kakashi y le dio unas palmadas a Anko en la espalda— Afuera con la recepcionista podrán hacer la siguiente cita.

Ambos salieron del lugar. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos en medio de la calle y luego Kakashi la tomó de las manos con suavidad, ella lo volvió a ver aún sorprendida y algo atemorizada por la noticia. —No puede ser tan malo, todo saldrá bien. Tranquila—. Bajo la máscara se le dibujó una sonrisa.

Anko sonrió de medio lado y lo abrazó. Odiaba la idea de dar a luz, no porque el dolor le diera pánico a la hora del parto, de todas formas estaba acostumbrada; pero criar a un niño, cambiarle los pañales, acompañarlo a todas partes, darle de comer, prepararle la comida… no era precisamente su sueño de oro. Estaba algo frustrada y necesitaba desahogarse con algo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó más. —¿Kakashi… me harías un favor? —Dijo levantando su rostro del pecho del peliplata y viéndolo con ojos brillosos de emoción que solo podían indicar el sufrimiento pronto de alguien.

—Claro —Respondió no completamente seguro de sus palabras.

* * *

En otro lugar, el equipo 7 estaba a la espera de su sensei, el cual, como siempre, ya llevaba un par de horas de retraso.

—¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei SIEMPRE llega tarde? —Naruto se tiró en el suelo y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, signo que estaba harto de esperar a su sensei.

—Es tan frustrante —Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con sus pies mientras secundaba el estrés de Naruto por la impuntualidad del Ninja Copia.

—Hn. —Sasuke estaba sentado en una roca, su mano derecha sostenía su rostro y miraba el vacío mientras la izquierda jugaba con un poco de zacate.

—¡Cuando lo vea…! —Naruto estaba a punto de decir otra de sus amenazas vacías contra su sensei (las cuales nunca eran cumplidas) cuando una voz femenina interrumpió.

—¿Equipo 7? —Los tres buscaron el origen de esa voz sin resultado alguno. Sakura decidió contestar.

—Sí, ¿quién es?

La mujer misteriosa rió alto —Me sorprende que con tu buena memoria, olvidaras mi voz, Haruno. Pero de ti lo supuse típico. —De un momento a otro Anko estaba detrás de Naruto y besó su mejilla al decir lo último.

—¿Anko-sensei? —Preguntó Sakura al reconocer a la instructora de las pruebas Chunnin.

Naruto palideció, Sakura la miró con confusión y Sasuke ni se inmutó.

—La misma —Ahora la mujer estaba frente a ellos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—. Yo les daré el entrenamiento esta tarde, Hatake está un poco… indispuesto el día de hoy.

—¿Le sucedió algo? ¿Está en el hospital? —Preguntó Sakura con algo de pena y preocupación por si le había sucedido algo al peli plateado.

—Él está bien —Respondió cortante— Pero ustedes no lo estarán tanto si no se ponen en guardia.

—¡P-Pero… usted no es sensei! ¡No sabrá como entrenarnos! —La acusó con el dedo índice el pequeño rubio.

—¿Quieres apostar…Uzumaki? —Al terminar su frase con una sonrisa, una serpiente salió debajo de cada uno de los gennin, atacándolos por aparte mientras la mujer se disponía a sentarse y beber un té mientras los veía.

_Cuando descubran que con un simple kunai la serpiente desaparece, me darán la entrada para divertirme con mis propias manos._

Pero mientras la mujer se divertía pensando en lo siguiente que haría, una de las serpientes desapareció. —_Sasuke Uchiha, muy bien, no esperaba menos de alguien con su reputación._ —Acto seguido, Anko hizo tres clones reales y cada uno se transformó en un monstruo distinto. Luego, cuando los vencieron, el equipo siete se vio inmerso en un genjutsu y los cuatro se vieron en un paisaje lleno de fuego por todas partes. —_La diversión acaba de comenzar._

Kakashi por su parte estaba no muy lejos del lugar viendo el entrenamiento, al escuchar la risa de su novia sintió un pequeño escalofrío por la espalda. —Ojalá ellos me perdonen algún día…

Después de esto desapareció en una nube de humo y se dirigió a la librería, lo había pensado toda la mañana y llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez sería bueno dejar por un tiempo los libros de Jiraiya–sama y concentrarse en otro tipo de literatura... paternal, pues no es como que supiera en demasía del tema.

Se imaginaba lo irritante que se podría poner Anko al no tener misiones por estar incapacitada en unos meses, y lo que dirían sus compañeros Jonnin, especialmente Kurenai que ni siquiera sabía que ellos salían. Y lo diferente que podría ser la vida teniendo un hijo al cual educar. Sonrió un poco, si tenía que tener un hijo con una mujer le alegraba que ella fuera Anko. Ahora sólo había un pequeño problema, ¿cómo lo llamarían? Kakashi se rascó la nuca, estaba metido en un gran problema.

* * *

_:D... Y, ¿qué tal? Las suposiciones terminaron por no ser erróneas. :P_

_Quería dejarlo como un one-shot. Pero me emocioné con los pensamientos de Kakashi al final y no sé si continuarle. ¿Qué dicen uds? ¿Lo sigo o no? Si lo sigo sería como mucho en total unos 4 capítulos, el lector decidirá si quiere más de esto (supongo :P)._

_Isi-san._


End file.
